50 blocks of Desolation
by Error-404-Penname-not-found
Summary: My name is Haruno Sakura. I am six years old. My best friends are an eight year old girl named Tenten and two seven year old twin boys named Haku and Shino. Since I am only six, I can't work, so I sometimes steal. My name is Haruno Sakura and I live on a Subway Station.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

**Please, forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes this story may have. **

**Oh! And since Fanfiction keeps deleting any lines I make, I'll just write random letters (:**

**ASDFGHJKLPOIUYTRE WQZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKL ZXCVBNMNSGETR SFSGAHSSJS**

**des-o-la-tion:**

**1.**The act or an instance of desolating.

**2.**The state of being desolate.

**3.**Devastation; ruin

**4.a.**The state of being abandoned or forsaken; loneliness:

**b.**Wretchedness; misery.

_50 blocks of desolation_

_Chapter 1_

"_New Home"_

**LKJHGFDSAQWERTY QAZWSXEDCRFVTGBYHNUJMIKMIKOLPOKMIJNUHBYGVTFCRDXESZ WAQ**

Hello there. I guess I have to introduce myself, right? Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. I am six years old. My best friends are an eight year old girl named Tenten and two seven year old twin boys named Haku and Shino. I like reading and learning new things and when I'm not doing any of those, I like to draw or wander on the streets. Since I am only six, I can't work, so I sometimes have to steal. I know that's bad, but sometimes we spend weeks without eating, and I don't like to see any of my friends starve. Oh, I forgot to mention… I live on a subway station.

I don't remember my parents, the last memory I have of them is that one time we went to visit grandma. Before we went to visit her, my mum told me she loved me and gave me a hug and my father told me that he also loved me and then proceeded to ruffle my hair. That's all I can remember. I know it's not much and I sometimes get angry with myself because I have a really good memory, but I can't seem to remember more about my parents.

After they died, my grandma took custody of me, but I guess she didn't really like me at all, she kept blaming me about the death of my parents. She told me that I was not her grandchild because of my pink hair. One day she got really mad and made a tantrum which caused one of her veins on her head to explode causing her to die instantly. Neither of my relatives wanted to take me in since they said I was cursed and death was behind me. After my granny's funeral, I was thrown into an orphanage, well; I was actually thrown in more than one orphanage. When couples came to adopt me, they always changed their mind on the last minute, so I never really got the chance to have an adoptive family. I ran away from Warmsmile Orphanage at age four, and by that age I had already been through most of Yugakure's orphanages. I really liked making trouble, or at least, that's how the ladies who worked there described me.

I am actually pretty intelligent for a girl my age. I remember they had us take the IQ test or something, and my result was 180. I really don't care about the result, but it seemed others did. The ladies kept giving me useless information about things I don't really care about, and sometimes I had to solve some kind of exams (or that's what they told me they were) for business men.

When I ran away from the orphanage, I really didn't know where I was going to go, and since my escape was random (it really was, I was just passing through the front door and the lady who was in watch kept flirting with the milkman, so I took advantage of that and ran out of the door, luckily for me, she didn't notice, but I kept running really fast) I didn't have clothes, or money with me. I thought I was going to get found and being thrown back at that orphanage, but as I was sitting on a bench, a lady came near me and handed me 200 yen. I thought that she was out of her mind, but she smelled of alcohol, so I didn't ask questions and thanked her. I bought a small back pack, some food and water and some clothes. Then I went to sleep at the subway station and that's where I met _them._

Oh, it's getting late. I should probably stop writing now or Tenten is going to be mad again.

Thanks for listening dear diary. I hope I can write more things into you, soon.

-Sakura H.

The pink haired girl slowly closed the book, letting out a long sigh escape her pink lips. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them once again. She looked around, but found no one.

The little girl took her pencil and her diary and slowly stood up from the park bench she was currently sitting on. As she made her way to the subway station, she noticed how happy the other kids were. She wondered if she and her friends would ever be that happy, because she knew that they have had rough lives as well and that's why they were also living on the streets, well; subway station, for now.

The park was really not far from the subway station, but Sakura didn't like her friends worrying over her, so she sped up her walk.

As soon as she entered the subway station, she noticed that some policemen were interrogating a tall silver haired man. The man had his lower face covered with a black scarf and he had an eye patch. Sakura really didn't like getting into someone else's business, so she paid no more attention to the man being interrogated.

"Saku-chaaan!" Someone yelled. The owner of the voice was an eight year old girl with brown hair tied in two buns and brown big eyes. Said girl sped up and tackled Sakura in a hug. Sakura couldn't help but grunt in pain.

"What's wrong Teny?" Sakura asked, concern written all over the pink haired girl's face.

"Saku-chan, we have to go now! We can't continue living in here! Some man called the police and he wants us to be taken into an orphanage! I already told Shino-kun and , they are gathering their belongings; you should do the same and quick! I'll help you! But let's get moving!" Tenten started pulling Sakura through the crowd of people who were waiting to get into the subway.

Sakura quickly gathered her things with the help of Tenten and they quickly ran to the stairs where Shino and Haku were waiting for them. Once they saw that Sakura and Tenten had their things they started to walk out of the subway station.

"Where are we going to live now?" Haku asked. He didn't mind to not cover the hint of sadness in his voice. Shino only nodded in agreement and Sakura looked at Tenten.

Since Tenten was the oldest or them, she often made most of the decisions, but this time, she was going to ask them.

"I don't know. Tell me little siblings; where do you want to live?" The three youngsters couldn't believe this. Tenten was giving them a chance to decide where they wanted to live!

"Umm I don't know, but it will be nice to live near the forest" Sakura slowly spoke up. Haku nodded in agreement as well as Shino.

"I want some place where it isn't really noisy" Haku spoke up.

"I don't know where I want to live, but if we could live somewhere safe then it's fine by me" Shino said while hugging his belongings tighter.

Tenten seemed to consider the three options. There were really good options. Now, if only she could find a place where all those 3 things-

"And you Teny?" Sakura asked the older girl. Haku and Shino leaned in to listen to her answer

Tenten seemed to hesitate a little, but after a minute, she spoke up. "I don't care where we live, as long as you three are by my side then everything's fine, because I feel that I'm at home when you guys are around" Tenten smiled softly at the shocked youngsters. They were really not expecting that answer. And as if the three of them had communicated telepathically the 3 of them hugged Tenten at the same time. Tenten couldn't help but smile and hug them back.

"Now let's get going little siblings. We need to find our new home"

**ASDF GHJKLMNBVCXZQAZWSXED CRFVTGBYHNUJMIKOLP POIUYTREWQLKJHGFDSAMNBVCXZ R**

**Again I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes this story may have.**

**Before you say anything about it….Yes people, I know the kids are acting really mature despite the young age they have, BUT there is a good reason as to why they are like that. You'll find out later why. **

**I have not decided the pairing yet, but for now it will be a multisaku.**

**Should I continue this or not? You decide! :D  
**

**By the way, I know that some of you might be thinking…"Why are you writing this instead of writing the next chapter for **_**Show me you are different**_**?" Well, I couldn't get this story out of my head so yeah…and as for **_**Show me you are different **_** I'm currently writing the next chapter, so don't worry (:**

**Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I actually thought I was not going to get any!  
I really appreciate it Haleth, ****Unrequited-Words**** and Guest (:  
**

* * *

_50 blocks of Desolation_

_Chapter 2_

"_Everyone has their lucky days"_

* * *

After Tenten asked us where we wanted to live, the policeman I saw earlier was running towards us. Shino and Tenten became really scared. I was scared too, but not as much as them.

Tenten was the first one to react. She grabbed Shino's hand while I grabbed Haku's hand and we took off running. We had to split up because we knew it would become dangerous if they caught the four of us, so she and Shino took the left side and Haku and I took the right side. As Shino and Tenten were getting farther, Tenten shouted "MILK AND CEREAL" and I couldn't help but grin. You see, Milk and cereal was our special code if we were to ever split up. Milk and cereal meant: 'We'll see you at our meeting point'. We came up with this after Shino's and Haku's guardians tried to take them away from us.

Haku quickly gave a thumbs up and we continued running straight.

I was running really fast that I completely went deaf for a minute; the only thing I could hear was my heart beat. I don't know how or why, but Haku and I entered a small shop that was near the ocean. I still don't know why we got in there, maybe it was because I was scared that Haku and I would get caught, maybe it was because it was the only place we could enter or maybe it was because I was getting tired, but I knew that entering that store, would bring us some good.

"Welcome young customers!" An old man greeted us. He looked to be about 80 years old, tall and slender. He was wearing a white robe with a red hat covering his gray smile he was giving us gave us the creeps. Haku seemed to sense my inconformity and he gently squeezed my hand, as to say 'everything is okay, I'll protect you', this made me smile and I squeezed his hand gently in return.

"Ahh so young and in love! This reminds me when I was your age, well, probably a little bit older than you" The man stepped up behind the counter and took a look at us.

"Ano, sumimazen, but she's my little sister" Haku told the old man. At this the old man's smile seemed to get bigger _"Oh my Jashin! I thought his smile couldn't get any bigger!"_ I thought for a second.

"Hai! He's my older brother Oji-san!" I said while smiling.

The older man seemed to be satisfied with the answer, but he kept looking at us.

"Tell me something little ones. Are you living at an orphanage?"

Haku and I tensed a little. I could see from the corner of my eye that Haku was already formulating a lie on his head, I could tell because when he begins to think, he makes strange faces, and he was making strange faces right now. I decided to speak up, because I knew Haku would probably give us away, and I would not risk that.

"Hai Oji-san! Why do you say so?" Haku seemed to relax and the Old man's smile faded a little.

"Because I used to live at an orphanage too. I used to hate it, but you too seem so happy! I still don't get why you're all dirty and all, or why are you are out of the orphanage, but I understand what you're living. I know you're from an orphanage because today is 'Freedom day', ne? And because of your clothes. If you weren't in an orphanage, they would be clean and new, but yours are old and dirty. So please, let me give you some food, water and some blankets. I know that life at an orphanage is hard, especially here in Yugakure. When I used to be at the orphanage, older boys would often steal my food and my blankets. I'm sorry, but I can't adopt you, since I'm already old and I could die at any minute, but please accept these things I'm about to give you."

"We will, Oji-san, and don't worry about adopting us, we know someday someone will adopt us" Haku glanced sadly at the ground and I let a sad smile spread across my face. No matter how much we wished it, no one would ever adopt us, and now that we had run away from the orphanage that option was impossible, it became inexistent. "But, I don't think that's the only reason you're giving us food, water and blankets" I said. Haku started glaring at me because what I said was considered "rude" or at least to Haku it was, but hey, I don't blame him. He was taught modals and I was not.

The old man chuckled. "You are really intelligent little girl, you could see behind my words. What I told you about the orphanage is true, but I am also giving you this because I was a really bad father, and because of that my kids have forgot about me so I th-"

"So you thought that giving us some supplies will make you feel less guilty for being a bad father. You think that by giving us this, you'll be less of a bad person, because you never really helped your children; you were not there when they needed you, so you help us just to know that you still can do some good in this world. We really appreciate this, Oji-san, but you should also try to fix the problem you have with your sons." I cut him off. The old man widened his eyes and let out a small gasp escape his mouth. I knew I was right.

"Oji-sama, I don't know if what my sister says it's true or not, but if it is true, then please, talk with your sons. They still have you. My sister and I already lost our parents, and we regret not telling them how we felt about them, so please, don't make the same mistake we made, tell them how you feel, let them tell you how they feel, and be a good father for the time you have left in this world"

The old man started crying, and me, having an 'I-hate-human-contact-especially-if-I-do-not-know- you' issue just stood there watching as Haku hugged the Old man. After a minute, the old man stopped crying and went to the back of the store. Haku and I waited patiently. The old man came back with four blankets and four bags containing food and water, as he promised.

"Thank you little children. You've made me realise what I need to do. Please accept these supplies and blankets" We thanked him. Haku carried the four blankets and I carried the four bags, my backpack and Haku's backpack. The old man hugged us (much to my dismay) and we told our goodbyes as we left the store.

As soon as we left the store, Haku turned to me just to give me his 'You-should-not-be-rude-or-disrespectful-with-olde r-human-beings' speech.

"Oh my Jashin Sakura! You didn't have to be that rude with the poor Oji-sama! You almost gave him a heart attack! Remember that old people are not used to being treated with such disrespect!"

"_I have to say something quick before his speech gets larger! Quick Sakura! Think!"_

"Eh? Get over it Haku-kun, if it wasn't for that, then the old man would have never realised what he had to do, besides, he gave us extra blankets and food! Now we can have a blanket each!" I said happily.

Haku and I were getting closer to the meeting point. "Do you think Tenten-chan and Shino-kun are worried?" Haku asked concerned. He really loved us as his family, and he didn't like to see any of us worried.

"Maybe, but once we show them the blankets and the food they'll be happy. I just hope they didn't get caught by that police officer" After I said the last sentence, I immediately regretted that. From the four of us, Haku was the more sensitive. And now he was starting to tear up, making me run to his side to hold him in a tight hug.

"Oh dango! I'm so sorry Haku-kun! I shouldn't have said that! But I am almost certain that they made it! Tenten-chan is really fast and so is Shino-kun! I bet they ran faster that Flash!" Haku seemed to calm down at this, and he even laughed at the mention of them being faster than Flash.

"Haha, yeah, I guess you're right Saku-chan. Sorry for being so sensitive"

I let go of him and shook my head slightly. "Don't be Haku-kun" I smiled at him and we made our way to the meeting point.

* * *

"_Okay so we just passed the tree that looked like a crocodile. One big rock, a small pond, there's the tree that has our names carved on it and now to the left"_ It was probably like 6 pm, and I was counting the trees and rocks to get to the meeting point.

Our meeting point was awesome! It was an almost abandoned alley near the block of memories, as people often called it, I don't know why they called a block memories, maybe I should ask later. I say it is almost abandoned because the entrance to it is so tight that in a few years we won't be able to get in, well, maybe Shino and Haku will, but Tenten and I will have problems with that. The other side of the alley has a big entrance, but since neighbors often leave their bags of garbage in front of said entrance, no one has dared to pick them up, so they can't see that there's an entrance to the alley.

The reason as to why we didn't sleep on the alley before is because we were still really little, I mean, we still are little, but not as little as we were 2 years ago.

As Haku and I got into the alley, Tenten didn't waste any time to tackle both of us into a hug.

"Saku-chan! Haku-kun! We were so worried! Thanks to Kami-sama that you're both alright!" Tenten let go of us, Shino just nodded towards us, but we knew that he was also worried.

* * *

After we finished telling Shino and Tenten how we have gotten the blankets and food supplies, Shino decided to speak up.

"So, are we going to be living here? If you ask me, I say that here it is really peaceful, and we should be safe, at least for now, until someone decides to clean up the big pile of garbage, besides it actually doesn't smell that bad"

Tenten seemed to consider this. She looked around and then she abruptly stood up. We were all confused, but she came back with six large wooden sticks and then Shino noticed what she was doing and went to help her. They bought the wooden sticks near us and left again. Haku and I were very confused, but then I noticed that they were gathering stuff from the garbage to make some kind of roof, so if it rained, we could have well, a roof. Haku seemed to notice this too, so we decided to help. After hours of looking through the garbage, we managed to form like a kind of tent, where the four of us fit perfectly.

"_This was too easy, this is too easy. Something must be wrong. Living on the streets should not be easy. Why are people being so nice now days? What are they planning? Why are we getting stuff we need like food, or the tent we just made out from garbage like, so easily? Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Oh Jashin-sama please let me be wrong this time!"_

"Hey Saku-chan, are you alright?" Shino asked me.

"Yes, I am" I answered too quickly. Dango! Now he knows I'm lying!

"Don't lie to me" I looked around to see that Tenten and Haku were still looking around in the garbage to see if they found something more useful, then they piled them up again, so people wouldn't see us. I sighed. I knew Shino could read me like an open book so there was no use in hiding what I thought, to him.

"Don't you think this was too easy? I mean, we didn't get caught by the police officer, Haku and I met this old man who gave us some blankets and food, and then this alley seems to be really peaceful; out of danger, then we find exactly what we needed to make out a tent from garbage. Something is wrong Shino-kun. Living on the streets should not be easy, why is it so easy now? I'm not complaining or anything, but…aren't we supposed to be starving right now? Looking for a place to stay the night that has a roof? Shino-kun, I have a bad feeling about this."

"I understand what you are saying, Saku-chan. And I have to admit that I too, have a bad feeling about this. You are right. Life on the streets it's not easy. A few years ago we would be starving and probably be dying because of the cold, but now it seems as if Kami has sent us a little help. I don't believe in those things, but, we've been good, I guess. So everyone has their lucky days when they're good, that's what my parents told Haku and me. So we must cherish this moment, because we don't know if luck will be on our way again. Maybe this will be the only time we get lucky, maybe it won't, just enjoy the moment, Saku-chan. You can worry about what's going to happen to us tomorrow, but not now. You need to cherish the moment you are living."

I was speechless. Shino was right, I was too worried about what was going to happen to us and I was not thinking what was happening to us right _now. _

"_He's right. I should cherish the moment right now. I can worry about what will happen to us other day, not now" _And with that, the four of us got inside the tent to sleep for the night.

* * *

**So that was it! I'm really surprised I came up with chapter 2 so quickly! But I guess it was all because of your reviews (: thank you again, guys.**

**Please review?**

**Guest: I hope you still find this interesting. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Unrequited-Words****: Dango! You discovered my intentions haha and thanks. I know that Tenten, Shino and Haku are the most underrated characters, but I really like the trio and that's why I'm adding them here :3 ASDFGHJQWERTYU good work? Oh my Jashin! That's the nicest thing someone has told me ever since I started writing! Thank you so much! :') I hope you still find this interesting. Also, thanks for the follow!**

**Haleth: Thank you! You won't have to wait longer. I'll be posting the next chapter of **_**Show me you are different **_**this Sunday. Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_50 Blocks of Desolation  
_

_Chapter 3_

"_Vanished"  
_

* * *

I was right. After that day, everything went downhill.

Remember I told you about the garbage? Well, the neighbors decided to do something about the smell it was giving off, so they decided to call the garbage truck to take all the garbage away, even though it actually didn't smell that bad, they just liked being drama queens. A nice woman saw us, and called the police, but before they could come and get us, we managed to escape with all our belongings. I must admit it was difficult, because the woman was watching us like a hawk. I know she was nice, because while the police came, she gave us some cookies and milk and even offered us to take a shower.

She kept watching us like a hawk, because I guess she knew we would escape, but then her phone rang and she started squealing and well, we decided to run.

We decided to go back to the subway station; with our family. Oh I haven't explained that, have I? Well, you see, we're not the only children at the subway station; there are more like us. We all are like a big family, but we have our little groups inside it.

The oldest of us is a boy named Zaku Abumi, he is 13 years old. He has a sister; a year younger than him, named Kin. They are the ones that look after all of us. They might be rude to us sometimes, but it's for our own sake. Zaku ran away because his mother had died and his father kept beating him and his sister to a bloody pulp, so he decided to run away with his sister in order to save their lives.

Maybe one day I'll tell you about all the children that live there; all of my family, but for now I must go. I need to go "money hunting".

See you, my dear friend.

-Sakura H.

* * *

"Sakura, are you ready?" A girl with long dark pink hair and brown eyes asked. She was wearing a black and white beanie, a large pink shirt and some black shorts and she, as well as Sakura, walked barefoot.

"Yes, I am" The small girl answered.

"Good, this time, stick to the plan, okay?" The older girl said while adjusting her beanie. Said girl's name was Tayuya, she was two years older than Sakura. They looked like sisters, but they were not, at least not by blood.

"Yes, I know. I already told you that I was sorry about last time" Sakura glared at Tayuya, making the older girl snicker.

"I know, I'm just teasing you" Tayuya gave her almost mini-her a smile.

Both girls got up from their current seats at the subway station floor, and took the subway.

One of the greatest things of living in Yugakure is that the Subway is free, allowing the girls to travel where they wanted to.

Nobody seemed to notice the two young girls, they were too busy reading the newspaper or sleeping while they arrived to their destination.

"_Good" _Both girls thought. It was pretty crowded, allowing them to pickpocket without being the prime suspects.

As soon as it was so crowded they could barely walk, their "money hunting" began. Tayuya started with a young woman, probably in her mid twenties, who was too busy reading her magazine to notice that her purse was slightly open. Tayuya took this as her chance and slowly introduced her hand into the lady's purse. She felt the lady's wallet and took it out. As soon as she opened it, she gasped.

"_Oh my god! There must be enough money in here to buy 3 houses!" _ Tayuya wasn't as bad as others would describe her, so she just took half of the money the woman had in there. See? She could've taken it all, but she just took half of it! Quickly placing the money inside her beanie, she proceeded to her next victim.

Sakura loved pick pocketing, she was very good at it, it felt natural, even though she knew it was bad, but she needed this to survive, at least until she turned 16 and could be able to work.

She watched as Tayuya quickly found her first victim; a blonde woman in her mid twenties, too distracted to notice Tayuya slipping her hand "discretely" into her purse. Sakura sighed. When will humans learn not to get so distracted? Especially at subways!

The pinkette looked around, to see who was the most vulnerable of them all. She liked to think this was a game; she was a supreme being and the rest were just mere peasants. Oh yeah, she liked that game. She continued looking, but found no one interesting.

"_Remember, don't go for people who are aware of their surroundings, even if you find it as a challenge you _must_ resist, for our own good, okay? Or do you want to repeat what happened last time?" _ Sakura remembered the words Tayuya had told her before "money hunting" began. She sighed sadly. She really liked pick pocketing those people, the ones who were not distracted at all, it proved that she was superior to them and she felt superior!

Suddenly the subway stopped abruptly and a new crew of people came into the subway. Tayuya was nowhere in sight, so Sakura guessed that she had seen another victim. She sighed again; she still hadn't found a victim who might be of worth. Suddenly a flash of silver caught her eye. She followed it with her gaze to find that it belonged to the silver haired man from 3 days ago. She smirked. She had found her victim.

She slowly made her way to the man or as she had nicknamed him "The silver haired man who almost destroyed their family" or just Shmad (sometimes called Smith because Shmad sounds like Smith) for the buddies. She still needed to get closer, but from the distance at which she was right now, she decided to study him a little.

He was very tall and his spiky silver hair seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing a black scarf that covered the lower part of his face. He was reading an orange book, giggling from time to time. He seemed to be in his early twenties.

Sakura though that he was weird, but he seemed to be rich, or at least, he seemed to have money.

She smirked. She slowly approached the man until she stood beside him. He continued reading, unaware that his wallet was being taken out of his pocket.

Sakura quickly took some yen's and left the wallet carefully in its place; Smith's pocket.

She grinned; she knew how to choose her victims. She always seemed to choose the richest ones.

As she was about to leave and find another victim, Shmad spoke. "You do know it's bad to do what you're doing, right?" Dango! She had been caught! But how could that be possible?! She had made sure that he wasn't looking! Besides he hadn't moved his gaze from the book! There was only one explanation: Aliens. She tried to keep it cool; maybe he was confusing her with someone else? Yeah, right. As if someone could confuse her, she had PINK hair for Jashin's sake! She decided to look at him, so she slowly let her gaze shift towards the man.

"And what exactly am I doing, sir?" She asked innocently. She first had to confirm that she had been caught. If she had been caught, then she would have to go get Tayuya and run away (I she found her, of course, if she didn't then they'll just have to reunite at their meeting point); if she hadn't been caught then she could choose another victim; an easy one.

"You know what I'm talking about, kid" Shmad decided to shift his gaze from the book and look at the kid who was probably hiding from his mother or trying to run away, but what he saw, well, no body prepared him for that. A gasp escaped his mouth.

Of course he had been aware that there was a small child beside him, but he never expected it to be one of the homeless kids that lived on Yugakure's subway station. How could he have missed the pink hair?!

"Well, I was going to say that hiding from your mother or run away was not a good thing to do, but seeing as you're one of Yugakure's homeless subway station children, all I can say is 'what are you doing here'?"

Sakura sighed internally. She was safe, for now. Now she needed to invent a good excuse.

"I'm visiting grandma, now if you'll excuse me, this is my stop" Screw everything! She was going to go "money hunting" at Yukigakure's subway station, besides the richer people lived there and she had to reunite with Tayuya at their meeting point at 5 pm, and it was still early (about 9:15 am) so she had a lot of time.

I thought you were an orphan" He muttered quietly, but Sakura still heard him.

"I am, and she's my only relative left, besides the term 'orphan' is used when a child loses both parents" Sakura quietly answered him. She was secretly hoping that he had bought that lame excuse, because she seriously was bad at creating excuses. The subway stopped and she walked off quickly before Shmad had something else to say.

Shmad pondered if he should take the little girl with him, or believe her and let her go free, but as he had make his decision, a hoard of people came in, preventing him to take the little girl with him.

Sakura kept choosing her victims as time passed by. At the end, she had almost been caught, but because the guards were fat and they didn't have enough evidence to prove she was stealing, they didn't intend to catch her as she ran as fast as she could and then entered the subway to get back 'home'.

* * *

"Well, let's see what you all have collected" Zaku spoke as he exhaled the smoke of his cigarette.

They were all reunited down the stairs of the subway station, where people under 16 years old did not fit, so it was save to put the money outside.

Half of the kids put the money they had stolen in front of them, while the other half, put the clothes they had find in the garbage or somewhere else (they were all in a good state) in front of them.

Zaku smiled and let the smoke of his cigarette flow out of his mouth in a relaxing, yet fancy way or so he believed.

"You are all making progress, maggots. Now let's divide this" Zaku started with the clothes, deciding that this was going to be easier than dividing the money into 11 and subtracting some more because of the damages they had caused the subway station. He separated the girl's clothes from the boy's clothes.

"Girls, come pick the ones you like"

Instantly, Kin, Tayuya, Tenten and Matsuri rushed to the pile of clothes to choose the "prettier" ones.

Zaku just watched as Sakura's face cringed in disgust; which made him chuckle. "What's the matter Sakura? Aren't you going to choose some new clothes? If you don't hurry, the other girls will pick out the pretty ones leaving you to wear the ugly ones" He said teasingly.

Sakura snorted. "You know I don't like girl's clothes, Zaku. I'd rather wear boy's clothes; they are way more cool and comfortable than the girl's, besides, there are more boy's clothes on the trash"

Zaku chuckled again. "Hm, I know Saku-chan! I'm just teasin' ya!"

After the girls had finished picking out their new outfits, the boys stepped to the front and made their way to the other pile.

They always did this. First the girls got to pick out their clothes and then it was the boy's turn, in that way, Zaku had the opportunity to see if there was something wrong or if someone intended to start a fight.

The boys and Sakura spent less time choosing what to wear and fortunately for them, since Christmas was coming, all of them got a pair of jeans or shorts and 3 shirts. You have to thank the mothers for cleaning their son's wardrobe so more new clothes could fit.

After everyone had collected their 'new' clothes, Zaku started counting the money in front of them. He then proceeded to take some money out of their part for the disasters they had made on the subway station. Since they have to take so much money from it, they only got ¥180 each. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

"Well, it's still pretty early, if my watch is right; it's only 7:08 pm. You're all dismissed, and don't cause any more trouble, maggots, or I'll seriously beat the shit out of you this time, I'm serious" Zaku said. Everyone gulped, but nodded none the less.

* * *

"So what are you going to do with your money, Saku-chan?" Haku asked the pinkette who was currently petting a black kitten.

"The same as always; I'm dividing it. Half of it goes for food and some supplies and I'm saving the other half. What about you Haku-kun?" Green eyes met ebony eyes.

"I'll start doing the same as you" The brunette smiled and started petting his puppy. "And you nii-san?"

Shino looked up from his ant farm. He had made it himself with a soda bottle he had found. "Same as you, otouto"

"Oh! C'mon guys! You are all so boring!" The older pinkette exclaimed. She had one bag in her hand and she had traces of paint in her face.

"Then tell us, Yuya-chan. What are you spending your money in?" The younger pinkette asked the older girl, not bothering to look at her as the kitten was more entertaining.

"Food and paint" Was Tayuya's simple answer.

"You do know getting high is dangerous, right?" Haku spoke softly, as if he was afraid he had angered the brown eyed pinkette.

"Yes, I do, but it's the only way we have of escaping reality, besides…if we stay like this for much longer, we won't make it to 26" And with that, the girl walked off, probably looking for more paint.

The other 3 kids just stayed quiet. Processing the information Tayuya had given them.

"Hey guys! Have any of you seen Sakon and Ukon?" Tenten asked while panting; she probably had run a lot. She looked desperate and worried, but most of all, she looked scared.

"No, well, at least I haven't. What about you guys?" Sakura asked the twins, but they shook their heads. At this, Tenten's eyed widened and that's what it took them to figure it out.

The pedophile had come again and maybe, they wouldn't get to see their brother like figures again.

Tenten started crying.

Haku wanted to cry.

Shino hid his sadness.

Sakura stood up and started running to Jashin knows where.

And Tayuya, who was eavesdropping, fell to her knees and started crying too.

If only she hadn't been looking for more paint, maybe the twins would not have gone with that pedophile, or maybe that pedophile wouldn't have kidnapped them.

Or maybe they have just vanished.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay and**** the spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! They inspire me, they really do! **

**Thanks for the follows and favourites! I really appreciate it guys! :D**

**I'll try to update the next chapter soon! And for my other story…yeah, I need some inspiration :P also, if you have a good idea for the summary of this story, please send me a message! Thanks again!**

**Please review?**


End file.
